Once Upon A Barstool
by scarlet sapph
Summary: Pietro is an actor. Rich, famous, and every girl's dream boyfriend. X23 is a New York waitress, just trying to pay for college to become an artist. When Pietro shows up in her bar, unexpected feelings erupt between the two. [Xietro, Jonda, Romy]CANCELLED.
1. Nightlights

**Authoress's Note: Aloha everyone! I'm back! I know I've been gone for a while, but its summer and I have a lot more time for writing, which is something I absolutely love to do. Expect regular updates, because I'm very into this fic. Hopefully you guys will like it! Thank you so much Hex for inspiring me! This is dedicated to all of my friends and reviewers. I love you all**

* * *

**Once Upon A Barstool**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Pietro is an actor. Rich, famous, and not to mention every girl's dream boyfriend. Lexa is a New York waitress, just trying to pay for college to become an artist. When Pietro shows up in her bar, unexpected feelings erupt between the two. Is it lust, or love? (X-ietro, Jonda and Romy)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Nightlights**

* * *

"Lexa? Lexa! Yah need ta get up, we're gunna be late for work!" 

Lexa Howlett, a.k.a. X-23, moaned into her pillow as the voice calling her suddenly produced hands, and was shaking her shoulders. Lexa groaned once more and pounded her fists on her pillow. She slowly turned her head and opened her eyes. She looked up into eyes that were just as green as her own.

"Go. Away. Rogue." Lexa muttered, pushing her hand into Rogue's face in hopes of driving her roommate away.

"No!" Rogue said loudly, pulling the covers from Lexa's body and throwing them on the ground. Lexa curled up with her knees against her chest and buried her face in her hands. She hated mornings, especially Monday mornings when she had to get up at 8:30 to make it to work on time.

Her and Rogue hadn't met on the friendliest of terms. Sometimes, Rogue still brought up Lexa trying to 'blow her up' during arguments. Lexa was X-23 then, a weapon set on revenge. She had invaded the X-Mansion searching for Wolverine. Little did she know at the time that he would become like a father to her. She even took his has last name, and Rogue had personally dubbed her Lexa. After she had officially joined the X-Men, the two girls became the best of friends. There was so much that they shared and they could relate on so many different levels. It's no wonder that they both went to the same college and took jobs as waitresses in the same bar to pay their way through.

Now, they were both 22 and in their last semester at NYC Community College. Lexa was majoring in art, and Rogue was majoring in interior design. She had decorated their small apartment with different shades of dark colors such as black, gray, scarlet, midnight blue and emerald green. There were a few pillow pits in the corners and heavy drapes on the windows. There were also small statues decorated with Mardi Gras beads and paintings by the wall by Piccasso and Van Gogh, which Lexa had put up. Rogue really did have a taste in decoration, but art was Lexa's department.

Lexa wanted to be an artist. She loved to draw and paint, ever since she escaped from Hydra. It was her release, her passion. She illustrated everything. Her feelings, portraits, her friends, events, and even romantic scenes. She just loved the feeling of a paintbrush in her hand, or the sound of the clicking of a mechanical pencil. It just relaxed her.

"Lexa Howlett, do yah WANT ta be fired!" Rogue shouted at her.

Lexa groaned, but untangled herself and sat up. She moved her head from side to side, trying to get rid of the kink in her neck. She rubbed her eyes and stood up slowly, her feet cold on the wooden floor. She stretched her arms above her head and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After about thirty minutes, Rogue knocked loudly on the bathroom door, "Lex! Yah need ta hurry! I'm leavin' with or without yah in five minutes. Move yah're fat, ugly butt!"

Lexa rolled her eyes but was out of the bathroom and grabbing her coat in less than five minutes. The bar they worked at, Nightlights, was located two streets away from their apartment, which was very convenient. The two girls could walk every morning so they didn't have to buy a car, since they always caught the bus to the university.

Mornings at Nightlights were never busy. When Lexa and Rogue walked through the heavy wooden door, they were greeted by the usual people who came in before work to grab a cup of coffee or something to eat before they headed off to their jobs. Lexa hung her coat up and walked behind the bar as Rogue went to punch in.

"Hey X," greeted their resident pyromaniac, St. John Allerdyce. He was sitting at the bar, munching away on breakfast. He always came for breakfast and sometimes stayed a little later. He said that the different people in the bar fueled his ideas for characters. He was a writer, authoring mostly dark romances.

It was about four years that the three became friends. The Acolytes had broken up, and neither the X-Men nor the Brotherhood had known where any of the members had gone. It was like they just disappeared. But when Lexa and Rogue had entered college and moved to NYC, they met up with one of the members quite unexpectedly. He was at the bar when the girls had come in to apply, and he had helped them get the jobs. Afterwards, they became the best of friends.

"Hey yourself Johnny," Lexa smiled back. Rogue appeared next to her and stared hard at the man. "Don't yah have a deadline in lahke…three hours?"

John only grinned sheepishly and replied, "Yeah. I'll get it done, don't worry."

Rogue smirked, "Sure ya will."

Lexa offered John a reassuring smile and said, "I'm sure you'll make it."

John shrugged, "I hope so, Sheila."

* * *

"I never thought I'd ever meet anyone like you," said Pietro Maximoff in a soft, deep voice as he peered into the woman's eyes. 

The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down, their noses inches away, and whispered, "I love you."

Pietro grinned back, and dipped the woman in his arms. He brought his lips to hers, and-

"Cut!"

Pietro hung his head and groaned. The woman left his arms, and started over to the director. She looked up at him with a perked eyebrow and called, "What? Do we have to do it again?"

"That was _perfect!_" Pietro cried, annoyed that he would have to re-act the scene for the fifth time.

"Sorry guys. Just one more time?" said the director, batting his eyelashes in an attempt to look cute.

Pietro rolled his eyes and glanced at his co-worker. She shook her head, just as annoyed as he was. He shrugged and headed to his dressing room. The director called that they would finish tomorrow. Pietro waved his hand over his shoulder, dismissing it. He walked into his dressing room and collapsed onto the red couch.

The speed demon was only 22, but he had already been in three romance movies. He was a brilliant actor, but he had never discovered it until Bayville High hosted Romeo and Juliet. Lance had dared him to try out from Romeo, and being the daring person he was, he accepted. To his great surprise, he had gotten the part. Pietro had found it quiet easy to act in that play…it came naturally to him. After the play, to which casting and acting experts attended, he was immediately given a contract.

Pietro left the Brotherhood, much to his sister and his friends' dismay, and pursued a career in Hollywood. He had lost touch with everyone but his sister, Wanda. She had also become famous, but in a different way. She was the keyboardist/DJ for a hugely popular gothic band, Glow. They were a glam-metal band, wearing heavy gothic make-up, and bondage-like clothing. It was very Wanda, and Pietro was glad that she could find something she was passionate about, even if he did view it as a little weird.

As for the X-Men and The Acolytes, he had no idea what happened to the members. When he moved to Hollywood, he left everyone in Bayville behind, basically forgetting his past life and moving toward the money, fame, and girls. He was paid handsomely, had his poster up in every teenage girl's room, and was almost constantly surrounded by girls. It was the life that everyone dreamed of, and he was living it.

But he couldn't help but wonder what happened to his old life, and to the teams. Were the X-Men still together? And what happened to his father's Acolytes? All he could do was wonder, since he wasn't about to leave his life and go back to that hell to find out.

Pietro sighed and looked at his watch. It was a little past nine. He was supposed to be meeting Wanda for lunch at 11:00. They were going to a bar in the heart of New York City called Nightlights. 'Better get goin' then,' he thought to himself, and began to change out of his stage clothes.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. In the next they meet! Please review!**


	2. The First Glance

**Authoress's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter starts with a flashback for those Romy fans, and if your an Xietro fan, check out my porfile for a fansite and a forum.**

* * *

**Once Upon A Barstool**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: The First Glance**

**

* * *

**

"_Au revior, my friend," Remy LeBeau whispered as the plane left the airport. John stood next to him, sniffling. The two watched the plane disappear into the clouds, carrying their good friend Piotr Rasputin back to Russia. They both knew he needed to see his family before he lost it, but it still so hard to say goodbye._

_Remy straightened up and pulled the door of his car open. He got into the driver's seat as John slowly occupied the passenger's. The pyromaniac sat hunched over, his head dropped, like a flame that had gone out. Remy knew that if it were hard for him to say goodbye to their old life and to their friend, it must be hell for John, who had a softer and more innocent heart than he had. _

_They went back to the base, knowing that they had limited time to collect their belongings before Magneto figured out that Piotr had left. No doubt the metal bender would be furious, and every time something made him mad, he called Sabertooth to the rescue. And the two men knew exactly what would happen if Magneto found out about their plans to depart._

_After they had packed the few belongings they actually had, John piling all his lighters into his pockets and Remy grabbing his decks of cards, the two men took their suitcases and began to leave when they both heard a loud growl tear through the house. They were halfway to the door when Sabertooth cornered them._

"'_Ey mate!" said John nervously, trying to hide his duffel bag behind him. Remy knew it was a failed attempt but there was nothing else to do. _

_Sabertooth eyed the two dangerously and growled, "Where're ya goin'?"_

"_To the park!" said John with a sheepish smile on his face, as if the excuse were a good one. Remy rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead._

_Sabertooth snickered and took a step closer to them, "Yeah? And why do ya have those bags?"_

"_We're camping out there!" John blurted out, grinning. Remy shook his head._

"_So where's metal-man?" Sabertooth asked once he was right infront of them, intimidating. John opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get it out Remy stomped on his foot, making him yelp and go silent. Remy then turned to Sabertooth and grinned, "He's already a' ta' park, proba'ly drawin' like he always does, ya know?"_

_Sabertooth was silent as he moved his eyes across their faces. Suddenly, he smiled, "You really expect me to believe that?"_

_Remy took a step back, withdrawing a single card from his coat pocket, "Look Sabertooth, we don' want any trouble…"_

_Sabertooth raised his arm swiftly and knocked the card from Remy's hand, sending it and a few splatters of blood to the ground. Remy winced and backed up quickly, incase the large man decided to have another go. John stood beside Remy, looking frightened as he slowly reached for his lighter. But Sabertooth noticed, and with cat-like speed swiped at his face._

_John yelped and fell against the couch, rolling over the back of it, and landing the cushions. Remy narrowed his eyes and dropped to the floor, running his leg across Sabertooth's feet, sending him to the floor with a loud thud. The thief wasted no time in grabbing another card, charging it, and throwing it on top of Sabertooth's chest._

_John scrambled up and ran to the door, Remy following. The two men heard an angry growl shake the house as they headed to the car. Remy pulled out his keys and was about to start the engine when John let out frustrated cry. _

"_The tires are popped!" he cried, slamming the car door. Remy groaned and checked, and sure enough, all of the tires were flat. Remy groaned and looked at his watched. It was 3:14, and his flight to New Orleans left at 3:30. Remy cursed loudly in French as John moved around the car and began to walk along the sidewalk._

"'_Ey Johnny! Where're ya goin'?" he called._

_John glanced back at him and said, "To the airport! You comin'?"_

_Remy took one last glance at the house at which they lived as teammates for two years. Sighing, Remy took off after the pyromaniac._

_

* * *

_

"_I'm sorry yer flight was cancelled," John said, peering out at his plane to New York City that was scheduled to leave at four._

_Remy shrugged as he leaned against the glass, "Its fine. 'M sure I can stay outta Mag's way until t'morrow."_

_John looked at his watch, then turned to his best and friend and held out his hand, "Well I guess dis is it."_

_Remy stood up straight and took the pyromaniac's hand, giving it a strong shake, "It's been fun!"_

_John flashed his usual bright smile and let go of his friend's hand. He looked out at his plane and began to walk away. Before he disappeared, he turned and called across the room, "Let's meet again!"_

_Before Remy had to the chance to answer, John was gone. Remy watched the plane leave a few minutes later, sighing. So there went his two best friends, one heading across the world and one heading across the state. Either way, he wasn't sure if he would see either of them ever again._

_The Cajun left the airport after a while, deciding to go get a room with the money John had given him. He walked out of the double glass doors, and was about to cross the street when, bam! He ran smack into someone passing._

""_Ey! Watch it homme…"_

_Remy stopped and looked down at the person whom he had knocked to the ground. His eyes widened as he realized it wasn't a man at all, in fact, it was Rogue. They eyes met for a moment before Remy finally extended his hand to help her up. Rogue frowned but took it and pulled herself up to meet him. _

"_Cajun," she said as a greeting, rubbing her backside._

"'_M so sorry, mon chere! I didn't know-"_

_Remy was cut off when Rogue help up her hand. She shook her head and said, "Yeah yeah, Ah get it, yer sorry."_

_Remy smiled and noticed that a red head and a girl with long, purple hair were watching them. Jean was looking hesitant but the purple haired girl was smirking. Remy nodded at them and Jean smiled back. Rogue looked over to them after a moment and jabbed her thumb toward the car._

"_Do meh a favor, and go ahead without meh. Ah'll catch up."_

_Remy's eyes widened at her words, it seemed like she actually wanted to stay and hang out with him. He looked over to see Jean's reaction, but the red head only nodded._

"_I guess we'll go get some coffee," she said, glancing at the other girl. She nodded and threw Rogue a playful smirk._

"_Have fun," she said, winking. Rogue stuck out her tongue at the new girl as they walked away down the sidewalk. _

_Remy looked back toward the southern belle in front of him and perked an eyebrow, "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, chere?"_

_Rogue just looked at him for a second, then turned and began to walk in the opposite direction their friends had gone. Remy watched her walk, then quickly followed and fell in place next to her. It was a few minutes before Rogue finally opened her mouth._

"_Things are changin', Gambit," she said slowly, almost sadly, as they passed a young couple kissing in an alleyway._

_Remy raised his eyebrows in surprise and answered, "Wall yeah, dey are…but for da better."_

_Rogue shrugged, still not looking at him, "Ah dunno, Gambit. It just feels wrong ta meh."_

_Remy looked at her profile as they walked, "I guess I know whatcha talkin' 'bout, chere. People are leavin' and no ones fightin' anymore. But dat be a good t'ing, Now we can relax and do our t'ings."_

_Remy watched a soft smile appear on the goth's face. She finally looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah that's rahght. But Ah still can't help but feel lahke something ain't right…"_

_Rogue took a deep breath as Remy just stared at her with a wondering expression. She finally continued, "Lahke something's missin'. Lahke, Ah've come all this way, but Ah don't feel like it's complete…just yet…"_

_Remy moved a little bit closer to her as they walked, "Why are ya talkin' t' me about dis?"_

_Rogue shrugged again, looking over at him, "Ah dunno…it just felt rahght…ta talk ta yah…"_

_Remy watched her look back down with a small blush on her face. He took her hand out of her pocket, and laced his fingers with hers. She didn't protest, in fact, she responded by squeezing his hand softly. They stayed that way, silent as their footsteps carried them down the street. Raindrops began to fall slowly from the dark sky._

_

* * *

_

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Remy LeBeau stared at the brunette girl sitting across him at the small table with little interest. They were in a crowded café in the heart of New Orleans. The café was dark and smoky, with several poker games going on and many drunken men swaying and cursing. It was hardly an ideal romantic spot. It was a place to be alone and relax, to forget all the troubles in everyday life.

"Remy? Are you listening?" the girl said in a soft, sweet voice.

Remy glanced over at her with tired eyes. He nodded and took a puff of the cigarette hanging from his mouth. The girl, Melissa, smiled flirtatiously and leaned in, exposing her cleavage. Remy perked an eyebrow.

"So? Do you want to?

Remy took the cigarette from his mouth with a clueless expression and asked, "Do wha'?"

The girl giggled and answered, "Get out of here?"

Remy studied her face. Usually, he would jump at the chance to 'get out of here' with a girl. But for some reason, he just didn't want to. He just wanted to sit there, have some alone time. Remy sighed and leaned in close to Melissa, putting on a flirty smile.

"Look, petite, Remy don' feel so well. Maybe we can meet up lata'?" he said in a husky voice.

The girl pouted and stroked Remy's cheek slowly, "Awww, poor baby. Well feel better, and call me when you are!" she said, smiling. Then she got up, waved, and left.

Remy sighed and sat back in his chair. He put out his cigarette in the tray and called over a glass of wine. That's all he had done in the four years after the Acolytes had broken up, after Apocalypse was defeated and the teams had stopped their rivalry. Remy didn't know what happened to Brotherhood, or to the X-Men, or his former teammates, but he had somewhat of an idea about what had happened to Rogue.

He hoped she was all right, working her way through college, surrounded by friends and happiness. He thought about her often, when he was lying in bed staring at the dark ceiling, or when he was sitting outside watching the sunrise. Everything reminded him of her.

He had finally made up his mind as he sat there after Melissa had finally left. He needed to see her…he had gone too long wasting himself on beer and girls. Feeling uplifted, Remy put down his drink, left a dollar tip, and started out of the bar.

* * *

Lexa rested her chin in her palm as she stared at the blue CD player at the counter. Rock music blasted in her ears as she watched Rogue and John talk about his latest novel. There were only three other customers in the bar, scattered around. There was a young couple in the back, drinking and talking, and occasionally meeting each other in a kiss. Lexa rolled her eyes, and sighed heavily as the batteries dies, cutting off her escape from boredom. 

Suddenly, the bell on top of the door rang, signaling the arrival of a customer. Lexa didn't bother to look, and instead occupied herself with changing the batteries. She was sure Rogue could hand-

"Pietro!" Rogue's surprised Southern accent filled the bar. Lexa's head shot up and in the doorway, looking just as surprised as Rogue, stood a silver-haired man. Lexa recognized him instantly as a former member of the Brotherhood, turned superstar actor, Pietro Maximoff. Her jaw dropped.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – What's up with Wanda? How will Lexa and Pietro react to each other? Also, what is Remy planning? And why and I asking YOU these questions? Stay tuned to find out, my lovelies!**


End file.
